The Dragoons
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: Many years have past since the defeat of Eggman and all his accomplices, with the announcement from the king for a city floating on water ruled by a security system and devision called "the Dragoons", who track down criminals and any other crime to keep the peace in the city. But the city and its murders holds more secrets than what there letting off


**So I haven't been on for so long because I was thinking of a story that would go well and I figured this could be a good one if any of you guys want to read it. **

**Plus please tell afterwards if you think this has some bad points or good points, I can make it better.**

**so here is the first chapter, Enjoy readers.**

**oh and I do not own any of blah blah blah, only my OC and story you get the picture. **

**Connor jenkins- Cheezel1993**

**chapter 1: A new beginning**

The planet möbius, a once peaceful planet where humans and humamorphic animals lived in peace for centuries. But one day that peace came to an end when a evil mad scientist known as, Dr. Robotnik. The doctor had over a 200 IQ which made him capable to create his army of swat bots, egg-pawns and the egg fleet, as well as other monstrosities that helped him almost conquer the entire planet. The reason behind his failure was a small group called "The Freedom Fighters" who were a rebellion group consisting of many humamorphic animals. They were stationed inside a large forest with all the others who wanted to be free from the tyrannical doctor, they called it knothole village. The village was ruled by a family known as, the Acorn family. They were a Nobel line of royalists who's ancestors predates the start of the planet. A king named, Maximillion, his wife, Alicia, and their son and daughter Elias and Sally acorn. There's a long story about what happened in knothole but only the people who used to live in knothole knew of its tales because of the evil doctor managed to find and burn the village to the ground. A bit long after they'd escaped the doctors grasp, a AI lynx name, Nicole, built a massive new town completely out of a microscopic robot called , Nanites. As more battles with the doctor grew on more people grew hope as the new city, mobotroplius, stood tall with all of its proud citizens who finally had a good defensive barrier around the city. As the days went further on, the Freedom Fighters, managed to push back the doctor into a corner, capturing him without any harm on us or him. Once the evil doctor was captured and put away for good the hero's focused on capturing all of the doctors accomplices and all the people who done harm to the city. Once the doctor and all the other villains were put away the world celebrated, making it a more peaceful place to live in. But in time people change. Their views on how to live were different from each other, their ways of thinking became separate, deceleration on recourses were being spouted at in which it was theirs and many more tragic violence broke out with everyone. Borders were placed, armies were rising, the increase in weapons being manufactured, different countries and currency's being placed into order. Everyone moved and separated themselves from each other because of that way of thinking. One day the king Maximillion rose up and revealed a city on the surface of the ocean was built in secret from the public. He announced the city is controlled by a security company called "Dragoon" where the most smart minded and valuable people and automatons were issued. The entire city ran off solar power and its own agricultural system. The entire city was basically a nation on water. And that is how we are living today in peace.

"Wo~w" a entire preschool classroom was lifted by the story.

As the class died down a human child placed his hand in the air. The female teacher pointed to the child, letting him give out a question.

"Why do we have such a long history with a mad scientist?" The child asked.

The teacher is a golden brown furred bunny with long ears going below her shoulder blades while she wore a long cream dress that covered her legs to a shin height, she wore brown shoes with white socks, she had a kind and gentle aura around her which made her approachable in every way. Her way of voice sounded very lady like as well as body movements. The way she looks is about 20-21 in age.

The rabbit smiled as she said "someone had to stop him"

As another child put their hand up the rabbit looked over towards the little to see it was a black jaguar.

"Who were the freedom fighters, and where did they go after all the bad guys were put away?"

"Why they were asked by the king himself to join and manage the security company, and they all accepted" the rabbit gave the answer. "Next question?"

"Are there still bad guys around?" A voice was heard from one of the kids.

"There are always bad people out there as well as good people, some do really bad things and they are chased by the company."

"Can anyone join the Dragoons?" Another kid spoke out loud.

"If you get really high marks on your tests you might?" The rabbit giggled on hearing the question.

"Are there anymore quest-!" The sound of the lunch bell went off "ok, class, don't forget to eat your veggies" the rabbit said before all the kids shouted "eww!" As they ran out the door. The rabbit observed all the kids running out of the door like wild animals, barging through a person who was about to enter the room. The rabbit stood up in a straight posture with her hands behind her back with a great big smile as she saw who was entering the room. She saw an old friend who was not so little anymore. A yellow twin tailed fox appeared at the classroom door who's height was about 6 foot tall wearing a shirt and tie with black trousers and shoes, his hair was a small pony tail at the back of his head, he also had a holster for a weapon on the outside of his shirt but was empty because of the children running around.

"Its so nice to see you again, Tails" the rabbit was over joyed by the sudden appearance.

"How long has it been? 2 years since we last saw each other, Cream" The twin tailed fox rubbed his neck.

"Care to take a walk with me?" Cream offered his old friend. The two started to walk down the child infested hallways enjoying the laughter of all the kids playing around.

"So why would a boss of the company want to visit me?" Cream sounded curious on his old friends actions to suddenly appear after two years.

"I feel like arranging a meet up with all our old buddy's and I was asking if you'd like to turn up?"

"Sure!" Cream gave a reply with a wide smile "seeing everyone after so long will hopefully bring us all together once again as a team"

Tails just smiled as he gave over a card from his pocket containing a address for the get together.

"I'll be there for sure!" Cream held it in her hands.

Tails said his goodbye as he left the building where the heat suddenly hit him at full force. The air was dry in the city like it could boil an egg on the pavement but it didn't affect the yellow fox in the slightest, he just brushed it off since he was so used to the heat in a shirt and tie. Tails looked ahead of him to see a parked black shelby mustang with a blue hedgehog sweating in the passenger seat of the car. The sight of his partner sweating with a exhausted facial expression made him chuckle. The hedgehog was no other than his brother , Sonic the hedgehog. The blue hedgehog wore a black shirt and white tie with black shoes, but his tie was off and the two top buttons undone to deal with the heat. His hair was longer than it usually is.

"Hurry up, Tails!" The hedgehog moaned because of the dire heat.

"Why don't you run around or out the air con on" He said to his brother while entering the car.

"Because it's suddenly illegal for me to use my super speed unless used in a emergence, that and you have the keys"

"Why did I get you as my partner"

"Why did we get forced into this is what I'm thinking" The blue hedgehog replied with disgust.

"I have the same feeling brother" Tails agreed.

The two suddenly felt the cold as The ignition was turned on, giving them both relief from the heat.

"Where are we off to?" He asked his brother in the driver seat putting it into gear.

"Back to HQ"

"Not paperwork again!" Sonic groaned out loud

The city is has four sets of levels a long the round city, the centre is consisting of skyscrapers who contain the entire city's desk jobs, like politics while the next circle consists of other buildings like factories and warehouses, the next is the farmland with the solar power plants, the next is all the houses where everyone lives, goes shopping, school, pubs, bars, basically everything. But in the dead centre of this city is the largest tower, the Dragoon tower where the security is all measured and on high watch.

* * *

><p>(Within the tower's top floor)<p>

The rooms floor was a large round circle with separate glass rooms at a window, there are 8 rooms in total of the floor. On that floor Sally, a brown squirrel who is seen wearing a black dress with a skirt and black stocking with shoes to boot. She changed her usual hair to a more normal looking type of style where her hair was smooth and flat where the fringe rested above the eye brows and flowed down to the middle of her back to change it up a bit. Her room wasn't plain and stale, everyone within the company has perks and one of them is doing up your room with whatever you want and if someone complains the glass darkens where only the person in the room can see out of it. But Sally's room contained memories of knothole and mobotroplius, photos of everyone in one pictures at different places etc. as she sat behind her desk holding her forehead with a agitated expression from arguing across the hallway. Sally wasn't alone in her room, she was discussing about how to handle more crime scenes without letting the press know anything. The other in the room was a old friend.

He is a Caucasian human male with averagely long blond hair and his left eye

Is blue while his right is red. His left arm, right leg and right eye are cybernetic because of a chaos incident that happened in his past where he was saved from a scientist. He is usually seen out side of work wearing a white long sleeve Shirt, black leather jacket, grey skinny jeans or grey cargo pants with white converse trainers but since he is working in the Dragoons he has to wear a suit and tie.

Connor who stood at the door with a cigarette in his mouth with a grin on his face looking at Sally, knowing that she might explode soon.

Connor took inhaled from the cigarette butt exhaling "you could make them shut up"

Sally's eyes moved towards the man with a evil intent on doing something but still never said a word towards the human. Connor chuckled as he shook his head at the floor before hearing the words that came out of Sally's mouth.

"I've never used it before, but if they don't shut it I know one of them is going to heal in no time" Sally growled.

Connor's eyes widened in shock, quickly turning his head to the others shouting "Sally's pissed, run!"

A instant reply shout echoed across the room as a person walked out a room opposite Sally's "who gives a flying fuck, I'm going downstairs to the bar!"

A red hedgehog came out of the room wearing the suit in the scruffiest way possible, his shirt wasn't tucked in it was over the place the top button was undone no tie the collar was messed up and his spiky hair went down below his shoulders.

"Calm down, Scott!" Connor raised his voice back getting the attention of the angry hedgehog with his glare filled with fire in a sense.

"I never asked for this job!" Scott instantly shouted back.

"None of us did!" a body popped out of the corner of the room opposite Sally's. It was Knuckles wearing nothing since he was the only exception because of the guarding if the master emerald.

"Argh!" Scott growled as he walked over to the elevator that was open.

Connor and Sally watched as the over the top angry hedgehog went down in one of the elevators only to look at each other then sighing with relief from the peace and quiet.

"At least that's over with" Sally sighed heavily, letting out some stress with it "I've got a headache and I don't want it to get worse"

"Heh, too late" Connor got a sarcastic look back as a reply.

As second later the lift doors open again with Tail's and Sonic walking towards Sally's room. Sonic and Tail's looked at Sally's scruffy hair and ticked off face and eyes glaring at them both.

"I got a coffee" Tail's instantly defended himself while Sonic took a chomp into the long chillidog he was holding.

"Please tell me everyone is going to meet up tonight, I need some good news?" Sally held hope in herself.

"Don't worry, even everyone from the other dimensions said they'd come" Tail's said with a smile across his face.

"I've got everything set up at the house, let's hope everyone will be there" Sally sighed as she relaxed into her chair with her head leaned back across the top. It felt like a weight was lifted as Tail's mentioned the news to Sally. The thought of meeting everyone again after years and years just felt like non reality to Sally.

"What was with Scott?" Sonic finished his chillidog "we met him downstairs alone crying?"

"He'll be fine" Connor instantly replied while inhaling another drag of the cigarette "he just needs some time to calm down"

"Are you sure? He was never like that in the past?" Sally sounded concerned with a straight face, trying to keep up a certain reputation that the job implies.

"We all had to do some terrible stuff in the past when we were hunting down Eggman and everyone else, we just got used to it quicker"

Everyone watched as the brown squirrel gave a nod of her head to everyone in her room to get back to work.

* * *

><p>(In the bar area)<p>

Charmy, Epsio and Vector all sat around a round table holding documents to a case that happened two years ago in the agricultural area where they found body remains of a dark sapphire wolf was skinned and chopped up with a meat carver, the burn marks on the arms and legs indicated she was tied up with rope while the torture room/area was never found or even existed.

Charmy was a yellow bee with a black and yellow jacket and headphones while Vector was a green crocodile who was only wearing headphones and trainers, Espio is a purple chameleon who is part of a ninja clan who's ability can turn invisible.

Cases solved ...0...yet to be solved...4.

They sat around a table reading the files of the famous carver who never leaves anything but the body or weapon behind, no finger prints, info, or signs of being there.

"Ah-ha, this criminal never leaves anything behind, but what if we could look for the rope she was tied up with?" Vector raised his voice from a idea.

"Ye~ah" Charmy and Espio both said in sync with sarcastically glares towards Vector.

"At least I'm giving ideas!" Vector defended himself.

"We need to relax and think this through, guys" Espio calmly spoke.

"I'm bored" Charmy without warning threw the documents on the table in a strop.

"We still need to figure this case out, Charmy"

"And I need to find a cure for this boredom!" Charmy waved his arms and legs as he floated over the chair.

"If your thirsty get yourself a drink or get some food from the bar" Vector winked to Charmy as he pointed towards the bar, giving him the signal to prank the only person sitting at the bar.

"O, k" Charmy saluted as he hovered silently towards the bar, slowly moving behind the target before easing his voice in a girlish shriek. The person at the bar reached into his jacket with a sudden lighting reflex aimed a M9 pistol in Charmy's face. Charmy yelled out in sudden shock from realising its Scott M9 pistol.

Espio walked towards the frightened yellow bee with a face of disappointment "What did I tell you Charmy" Espio placed his hand on the crying bee's shoulder, gripping it firmly as he pulled him back.

"Is it the same reason, Scott?" Espio asked the red hedgehog who downed a triple shot of whiskey in one.

"No, it's not" he grumbled trying to keep his voice down low.

"Take your mind of things and give us a hand won't you?" Espio asked, hopefully looking for an answer.

"It might help take a load off things for a change"

The chaotics never expected that answer to come out, they always tried to stay clear of him because he always refuses to help anyone within the company apart from the bosses on the top floor. The four sat round the table with all the documents, reading them and sharing what they think about it and what theory's they had. Soon it went off into a different direction, they started laughing at some of the funny and wacky moments the chaotics had together when they were the chaotics team with Mighty, Ray, Knuckles and everyone else who was a chaotic. They remembered the good old days when they fought against Eggman together where they were actually helpful to society.

* * *

><p>The day past by in a flash, it was already dark with the street lamps lighting the way down the streets, nice large sized houses all lined up across either side of the road, but one had amass of people outside on a large sized garden with loud screams and shouts coming within the household. The house had balloons, streamers, banners saying "happy reunion!" And everyone was enjoying them selfs.<p>

Everyone cheered as Sally walked down the stairs in her own house for a great get together. The thoughts of everyone having a good time helped her release some of the stress from work. She walked everywhere around the house, greeting her old friends. But throughout her greeting she never found Cream or Amy, she found Sonic teasing Shadow like old times in the front room. Blaze, Marine, Silver and Connor in the kitchen have a friendly discussion about the theory of her soul emeralds and time travel. In the dining area were the entire chaotix gang, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Mighty, Ray, Charmy, Espio and Vector having a laugh with Scott. The living room was Elias Acorn and his wife talking with Geoffrey and Rotor about old memories within mobotroplius. But with loads of people she still couldn't find Amy nor Cream. She still thought about what could've happened to the two, maybe they were late or something, was going through her head. But the party started hours ago. She stood still for a good five minutes thinking it over and over until she jumped from sudden shock as a hand touched her shoulder. It was Tails, he stood in front of her with a concerned face.

"Sorry, Tails." She wiped her eyes, realising she had a troubled face on her "I'm just worried about Amy and Cream."

"They both agreed to come to this, just have faith" Tails smiled towards Sally, lifting her spirit back up again.

"Yeah, your right. I just need to stay positive"

Sally and Tails had their little discussion and moved onto the next group outside. They went outside to feel the nice chill breeze go smoothly across their faces with the fresh air. The floating city has its own filtration system to take in the salty ocean air and release it into the public as fresh clean air, that's thanks to Nicole's and Rotor's design.

The garden which the two moved to was filled from people from the old days from knothole and mobotroplius. But four faces stood out, a brown lynx wearing a purple toga, a brown coyote who's posture and attire was from the royal guard, a yellow cowgirl Rabbit who's left arm and right leg were mechanical who was clinging to the coyote's arm and a yellow mongoose

"It's been so long!" Sally raised her voice in joy, making the three to turn with a overjoyed expression.

The yellow rabbit was Sally's best friend since ever the freedom fighter began, the rabbit was known as Bunnie de'coolete since she was married to her husband Antoine who she clung onto, the coyote. The lynx was Nicole, the super AI who made the system a reality for the city to float on water with a security system, as the mongoose is known as Mina.

Bunnie rushed over towards Sally, lifting her up in the air as she hugged her with all her might "it's been so long, Sally girl!"

Sally soon started pushing the over strengthened rabbit from the lack of air. The rabbit let go of her friend to she her brush her hair back.

"I always thought I'd be killed by you" Sally chuckled with laughter.

"That's a unhealthy way of thinking, Sally" Nicole joined in on the confiscation "wouldn't killing your best friend be hard to do?"

Sally smiled as she walked over to the lynx, embracing her with a smile saying "I missed you too, Nicole"

"By the way what's everyone up to?" Sally changed the subject.

"Me and Antoine have been working with your pops with moving some containers in and out the city, don't know why?" Bunnie replied first.

"Busy maintaining the system" Nicole answered next.

"Been going all over the world to unite everyone by singing" Mina jumped with joy.

"Someone's gotta try" Tails sarcastically responded in a jokey way, making Mina stick her tongue towards him making everyone laugh as a response.

"You all enjoying this little get together? Need anything?" Sally asked.

"You wouldn't mind getting your best gal a drink would you?" Bunnie placed her hands together giving her a little wink. Sally rolled her eyes and walked back to the house with hearing the response of "thank you!". Sally wondered back into the house and everyone was in the living room and dining room, but something seemed off for a second. Scott and Connor weren't there, they were in the kitchen together alone talking about something that seemed shocking to the both of them. Sally couldn't hear what they were talking but as she got closer she managed to hear a small part of the confiscation.

"Nobody else knows about this right?!" Scott voice was filled with shock.

"Not at the moment but they will eventually" Connor's voice sounded shaken from whatever news he was given.

"Knows about what?" Sally entered the kitchen making the two get a sudden fright.

The two looked at each other with a calmer expression than what they just showed a minute ago making her more curious.

"My dog got out of the garden and started attacking citizens by my house, I'm sorry" the hedgehog ran past Sally making her confused from the situation.

"Is that really what's going on?"

"I can't believe it my self but he got a message saying that?" Connor chuckled as he leaned across the side of the kitchen.

"Where's Fiona?" Sally asked with a suspicion crawling down her spine.

"She's at my place making dinner" Connor explained as he lighted a cigarette.

"Really?" Sally crossed her arms at Connor with a angry glare.

"I only came here to tell everyone that were doing fine, I'm just wai- oh here we go" Connor was interrupted by his ringtone. As he picket out his phone from his pocket Sally snatched it to read what it said.

_Fiona_

_Dinners ready, come on home_.

Sally relaxed as she saw the text was from Fiona with the right date and time on. But as she gave back the phone to Connor she felt that something was still off about how those two acted before she entered the room. Connor said his goodbyes to everyone and left the party within his 1969 black Camero. As Connor drove away from the house, the brown squirrel managed to get a glimpse of who was inside the car. Without a doubt she saw Scott in the passenger seat of the muscle car. Sally quickly looked behind her as she tried to Tails, she thought that since he usually drives everywhere he might have a car by the house. A minute later she found him and explained to him that something was off with Connor and Scott and how they were seen by her driving off. Tails did indeed in fact have the car just parked on the opposite side of the road. They rushed towards the car attracting everyone at the party's attention.

"Where are you's two going?" Nicole raised her voice.

The two stopped in the middle of the road to look at each other, both nodding to acknowledge their similar thinking. They grabbed Nicole and placed her in the back of the mustang.

"Nicole, tap into any or all Dragoon chatter!" Sally raised her voice as she got into the passenger seat with the restless feeling that something's wrong.

Tails started the engine, quickly wheel spinning away. Nicole gasped from the sudden pull away she said rapidly "there's only one incident that happened 2 hours ago in the warehouse district"

"2 hours ago?" Sally thought in her head for a second before suddenly realising "the start of the party?!"

Tails upon hearing it floor the accelerator to the floor, soon reaching a speed of 180mph on a straight road towards the warehouse district. The road was completely empty of any traffic which made it easier to speed.

"Warehouse number 18" Nicole tried to speak louder than the engine.

"A meat locker?" Tails piped up "who would commit a crime there. there's cameras everywhere around the warehouse district?"

Them words didn't help the three calm down whatsoever, instead it made them more restless to find out why the duo didn't want them to find out. They came into the warehouse district only to find a crime scene investigation unit already there putting tape around the unit. The doors were open ever so slightly with people going into and out. Tails parked up next to Connors camero, indicating that those two already made there before them. The three stepped out the car to see everyone running with equipment in and out the unit and a paramedic tended to a person sitting down at the back of the ambulance. The three managed to hear what the person was saying, it was obviously a women's voice. But it made their heart skip a beat as she kept repeating the same sentence over and over.

"I couldn't save her?" Sally repeated in confusion, baffled by the sentence she sent Nicole over to the person, seeing if she can calm her down.

The two carried on forwards towards the units door, their hearts raced as the sight of blood was smeared over crates and containers in a murderous content thinking who could've done that. Tails and Sally both noticed the inspectors moving in and out of the corner. The two both started to wonder round only to hear a shout behind them from Nicole

"Don't!"

The look in Nicole's eyes were filled with fear and sadness, making the two sprint round the corner only coming to a complete stand still. Their eyes widened, their pulses rapidly increased as they didn't want to believe in the sight.

They saw a person hung from the ceiling, a rabbit by the look of the ears. They were skinned from the arms, legs, face and ears, her face unrecognisable, her mouth gaping wide open, eyes gouged out, her tongue laying on the floor with a pool of dripping blood from the body. But that's not the things they were looking at. they were looking at the dress, it is a cream dress from the clear spots that aren't drench with blood. Their hearts screamed out as both shouted in disparity

"CREAM!"


End file.
